Chaos Spheres
by Supertails
Summary: Shadow has been donned the precarious task of collecting the 13 mysterious Chaos Spheres. He must not only seek the Chaos Spheres himself, but also find their importance. But being given only 8 months to collect them, will he gather them... or die?
1. An Introduction to Shadow's Position

Chaos Spheres

Chapter one- An Introduction to Shadow's Position

Shadow stared out into the sunset. It really was beautiful, but not the reason why he stared at it.

Instead, he was thinking. There were only two times he could really think, the most peaceful times of day and night. Those two times would be Sunrise and Sunset. The dim, orange light seemed to stir his thoughts, making his troubles more easy to conquer.

His brown cape rustled in the wind, growing colder as the sun disappeared. Shadow heaved a long, depressed sigh.

"Day after day, night after night, I search and I search. But I come up with nothing." he said to himself. "I only have one. But there are twelve left."

Shadow pulled a blue sphere out of his pocket. It glowed a soft indigo, reflecting Shadow's image from its glassy surface.

"The Chaos Spheres have _GOT_ to be somewhere, but where?"

Darkness soon followed Shadow's thoughts. Plunging him into camouflage, the black of night brought out the tiny glowing lights in the sky that were stars. Building lights in the small city of Greenopolis shone bright in the surrounding background. Street lights turned on so that, from Shadow's position, you could see the silhouettes of the people hurrying home from work. Trees were now not a full black color, but still a tiny bit visible because of their now dark green tint.

The moon broke through the dark sky with its yellow light. It was a full moon, with large craters visible to any stargazers who cared to look. It was a blue moon, the second one in the month of March.

Shadow glanced down at a watch on his wrist, shaped and colored like the gold bracelet that used to be there. The watch displayed the time, 8:13, but Shadow was looking at the date next to it- February 14, 2006.

"Damn. I've only got seven more months to find the rest of the Chaos Spheres… or else." The ebony and crimson hedgehog closed his eyes. He put the light-emitting orb away, and started off into the distance.

Shadow pulled a glass of beer out of the same pocket. It was the only thing he could drink, other than water, since it was very cheap in Greenopolis- It had the largest brewery in the world. Reaching into his other pocket, he pulled out a piece of stale bread. He looked at it wearily, remembering how he had managed to salvage it from a dumpster, having spent the only money he'd ever had- $47.00- on beer, one or two bottles of water, a box of crackers, some cheese, and a small chicken.

The hedgehog took a bite into the moldy bread, and placed it back into his pocket. It barely did anything for him, other than keeping him alive. Shadow wondered why he wasn't drunk yet, since he held in his had the fifth bottle of beer he'd bought. He whished he could just Chaos Control himself some food, but knew he couldn't. The Chaos Spheres disrupted the energy Chaos Control and Chaos Spear generated, so the only use Shadow had of his was life energy.

He looked back on the city he was departing, dreading that he would soon do the same to other cities, never to stay, for he could fail his mission.


	2. An Alliance

Chapter 7.35378335726245…

Alright, Here's what I'm doing here with this chapter:

I'm trying to get all of your attention! Why? To let you know something: That The Life and Adventures of Rouge the Bat will ACTUALLY continue sometime within the next century! WHOA! But there's a catch: I'm pretty much going to be rewriting the whole thing. I know you like it this way, but my skills have improved and it seems that the characters seem out of character. So I'm going to be fixing it. I'm sure you'll be a little angry that you'll have to start from the beginning again, but it's for the best! And, besides, I got caught up in other things and apparently forgot. Xp

So, I leave you off with this: You're going to want to expect the new chapter one by sometime next week… or sooner. Depends!

Signed,

Supertails


End file.
